


The Void

by Megurine_san



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Jaina will hug her eventually, Slow Burn, Sylvanas has feelings, Syvanas needs a hug, The Windrunners need to talk through their family problems, The forsaken love their queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: Sylvanas was chosen by the Jailer to stop the void. She'll have to do a lot of things in order to save all of Azeroth, things that will made her look like a heartless monster.Only the forsaken understand her burden, that is until a stuborn mage walked in her life and made herself a part of her plans.NOTE: This work will be on pause until further notice due to personal reasons. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'll be back with a chapter as soon as I can.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 38
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I'm new writing in this fandom, so I just want to make sure you know a few things before you start reading.  
> First of all, English isn't my first language. So, sorry if I have some grammar errors, I wouldn't be opposed if someone wants to help me with my grammar...  
> Second, I've never played WoW. I've played Warcraft III, and read about the story of the game since it was very interesting. So, I might get some things or characters wrong. I'm keeping some of the plotline, but changing various things.  
> Third, the reason I'm writning this fic is because I don't like how they are portraying Sylvanas in the last updates. So, this fic will be mostly about Sylvanas, and her intentions of saving the world for the people she loves...  
> With that been said, I hope you enjoy the fic n.n

When a living person encountered an undeath, they would make a disgusted or scared face. The Forsaken were seeing as monsters, aberrations of life that needed to be eliminated.

Rejected by their own people when alive, the Forsaken found refugee in the protection of Sylvanas Windrunner. The banshee that freed them from Arthas’ control, and returned their free will.

Their gratitude towards the Dark Lady was unmeasurable. Not only was she their savior, but much more. Sylvanas gave them a home, a family among each other. Somewhere to belong without the fear of rejection.

There was something none of them could explain, but were grateful for nonetheless. Instead of the constant presence of the Lich King in their heads, there was a passive presence. It was like a blanket surrounding them, protecting and making them feel at ease. They soon related that energy to Sylvanas, since she once confessed that she could also feel their energy. Their queen explained that each of them had a singular energy, like a unique signature each have. And she could feel each one of them.

Hence the saying, _Dark Lady watches over you._

No matter what problem the Forsaken had, they trusted Sylvanas would protect them. They didn’t doubt to fight for her if she asked. She was their savior, and if she asked them to die, they would do it, knowing well Sylvanas would have a good reason to ask that.

No living person would understand that, neither would they want to. For them, the Forsaken were just monsters serving another more powerful. So, if a living person would set foot in Lordaeron that day, they would be completely shocked.

The ruins of Lordaeron were repaired in some level. Allowing the citizens to gather in some places and celebrate. Some of them were playing music with instruments they created, others were serving food and drinks, even when they didn’t need them.

It was a huge celebration, all because of the news that arrived that morning.

Arthas Menethil was dead.

Finally, the prince that robbed their life and forced them to their existence as undeath, had found justice.

The Forsaken could not be happier, and Sylvanas allowed them to restore some part of the ruins of Lordaeron. Where they were currently celebrating between laughs and drinks.

.

Nathanos finished his third jar when he noticed the absence of the most important person in the city. His eyes searched the saloon he was in, but couldn’t find their queen.

“Do you wish another round sir Nathanos?” the lady in charge of the drinks asked gently.

“No, thank you.” He got up of his seat with a shake of his head and a gentle smile.

The champion started patrolling the streets of the city, with his eyes in high alert. But no matter where he looked, he couldn’t seem to find their leader.

Before heading to the throne room, he spotted a large group of citizens in an open house. Hoping he could find Sylvanas, his steps lead him to that place. It wasn’t uncommon for the citizens to want to be near the Banshee Queen.

Disappointment settled in him upon noticing Sylvanas was not there. Instead, Anya and Kalira were arm wrestling on one table, Velonara was being judge, Clea by her side with a boring look on her face. And they were surrounded by some forsaken who were betting and chanting for their chosen one.

With a sigh, he moved his steps towards them. The forsaken opened a path for him in respect, leaving enough space for Nathanos to stand next to the table.

“Anya, do you know where the Dark Lady is?” Nathanos asked without a hint of the worry he felt.

If it weren’t for the little twitch Anya’s left ear did, he would’ve thought she didn’t listen.

“She said something about having to see it for herself.” Kalira answered without losing her focus.

“She must be in Icecrown” Anya said between her teeth, with her arm gaining a little ground on her opponent.

Nathanos felt himself relax a little when the uncertainty, of where Sylvanas was, dissipated; and decided to stay and see how the match would end. Although there was still wariness he couldn’t shake.

The forsaken who bet for Anya started cheering louder, it seemed Kalira was losing strength and her hand was about to touch the table. Anya smirked in triumph and her arm started to relax. But in a quick move, Kalira applied more force and reverted the match. With the sound of Anya’s hand stamping on the table, a silence followed only broken by Velonara’s voice.

“And the winner is Kalira!” Velonara exclaimed, and soon the place was filled with cheers of the forsaken rooting for Kalira.

“That’s not fair!” Anya whined. “You were about to lose-” Clea rolled her eyes but a smile was now on her face.

“You were celebrating before actually winning Anya. If you hadn’t relaxed your arm you would’ve won.” Kalira said with a smile.

“Exactly!” Anya grumbled.

“What is the first thing Sylvanas taught us?” Kalira asked in a tone similar of an older sister scolding her younger sibling.

“Never lower your ward, no matter how sure you are, not until you actually win” Nathanos, Velonara and Clea replied in unison.

Anya groaned in defeat, and her fellow rangers started laughing, same as the Forsaken surrounding them.

Between laughs and their air of happiness. They felt it or more like, stopped feeling it.

The energy they were so used to, suddenly disappeared.

Various gasps were heard around them. The laughter long dead, and replaced by painful silence.

Nathanos shared incredulous looks with the rangers. None of them wanting to believe what it meant.

“Th-that’s not possible…” Velonara mumbled with a hand on her chest. “She can’t be-” a painful whine escaped her lips instead of completing her sentence.

Before any of the rangers could say something, the silence was replaced by panicked shouts.

“The Dark Lady is gone…”

“I can’t feel it…why can’t I feel it?!”

Various whispers and desperate shouts started filling the streets of Lordaeron.

Nathanos started to make his way towards the panicking shouts.

“Nathanos, you don’t think…?” Anya asked with her ears pressed to her scull in distress.

“I don’t know” he said with his jaw set and his hands in fists. “You four go to the Frozen Throne. Find out what happened.” His tone was controlled, trying not to betray the devastation he was feeling. “Find her, bring her here.”

The rangers all nodded and started to collect their bows and quivers from where they left them.

“What about you?” Kalira asked, knowing well Nathanos wanted to go as much as they wanted.

“I’ll make sure she has a kingdom to return”

With renowned resolution and motivation, they parted ways.

-x-

_Pain._

The first thing she felt was pain, and a coldness so cruel that only made the pain more unbearable.

_Terror._

An eternal suffering was what awaited her in her true death, along with those cursed by Frostmourne.

A cruel punishment, but one that Sylvanas would come to accept. She didn’t have a reason to live anyway. But the thought of those souls raised against their will by a prince in search of power, those whose only crime was to live in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hurt for them, her rangers, her Forsaken.

_Regret._

They didn’t deserve such cruel fate. But she couldn’t do anything to save them. Not anymore.

Taking a look around the place, she noticed she was not alone. Souls of cruel people wandering around, with a lost look on their faces. Their eyes reflected such devastation and torment, the result of having to bear the punishment for their actions when living. She imagined it would not take long before she looked like them.

Resigned to her fate the banshee closed her eyes. Little by little, darkness started to spread along her body, wanting to consume her. Making her feel every bit of pain and misery there was. It was terrifying how she could not stop it. _Hopelessness_ , a feeling she detested.

But before the darkness close around her, it dissipated, along with the pain.

Opening her eyes, all she could see was an empty place. No longer the other tormented souls were accompanying her. And her body was not floating anymore, her feet where on solid ground.

“Sylvanas Windrunner” an ethereal and deep voice resonated around the dark place, making her look around but finding nothing.

“What...?” Her gaze searched around the darkness for the origin of the voice, her eyes alert to any movement.

“I’ve been watching you…” suddenly a figure appeared before her.

He was tall, an armor in place, chains around arms and ankles, all his body surrounded by a black mist seemingly radiating from his skin.

“Who are you…?” She could feel an immense amount of power radiating from him.

“I possess no single name, since I’ve been called by many different names. But you may call me the Jailer.”

She remembered a similar name on one of the books her mother made her read. Many years ago, when she was still an apprentice to be a Ranger.

“The ruler of the Maw…” the words left her mouth in a whisper.

“Ah, I see you’ve heard of me.” He seemed very pleased by that. “I don’t have to waste time explaining who I am. That’s good, since we don’t have much before you remain dead forever.”

The implication of the sentence didn’t escape her. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, her next question leaved her lips.

“What could you possibly need me for in the living, Jailer?” Sylvanas made sure to ask without a hint of emotion.

“The death machine is broken.” He stated without missing a beat. “Although it could repair itself in time, we don’t have it.”

Before Sylvanas could ask for an explanation, the Jailer moved one of his hands. A series of visions played around the place. Each one showing a different scenario. And every time her gaze fell upon the next, her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

“The Void…”

“What lays before you is the fate of Azeroth if the Void is not stopped”

The visions showed the forces of the Void attacking Azeroth, and corrupting everything in its path. A new war that Horde and Alliance would fight together, but their forces wouldn’t be enough. A war doomed for the living, as planned by the Void.

“A broken machine means a broken world. The balance between life and death is in a critic point.” The Jailor signaled one of the visions. “A Void Lord has taken awareness of the state of most vulnerability in Azeroth. It seems he already started to set his plans into action.”

The visions vanished and Sylvanas focused on the Jailer again.

“If a Void Lord is personally doing this, then how can we possibly stop him?”

“Void corruption is cruel and powerful, but there is a thing they can’t corrupt. Death.”

“The Forsaken-”

“You’ll have to lead them.”

“I can’t. I have no desire for life anymore.” She paused and then kept going. “They’ll need a good leader.” The finality in her tone made no room for arguments, but the Jailer merely laughed.

“You mean like Garrosh?” the mockery in his voice was evident.

Sylvanas opened her mouth to speak, but then again, the Jailer moved a hand and a vision appeared before them.

The banshee could feel the rage building inside her. The orc Warchief using her people as he pleased because they were without a leader. Sending them to a losing battle in his quest for power. Not caring if they lived or died.

The vision banished, and Sylvanas looked at the Jailer with a set in her jaw due to her ire.

“You care about them”

“Of course, I do.” The reply was immediate. “But still, even if I decided to live again. I don’t see how we could stop the void on our own. We might be immune to the corruption, but we are still vulnerable to a sword.”

“Ah, but you won’t be by yourselves.” There was a hint of a smile on his lips. “I’ll grant you the power of death itself. You’ll be able to clean the corruption left by the void.”

Sylvanas was silent, pondering and assimilating what she had just heard. She needed more answers.

“Why would you do it?” She asked, with her gaze on the Jailer. “Why would you help the living?”

“As much as I would gladly watch the living struggle in another war.” His amused tone changed after a pause, to one of deeply hatred. “I loathe the Void” He started pacing and his voice got angrier. “The Void only seek to corrupt. They corrupt everything, including the souls of the living and denying them access to the Shadowlands. If the Void wins, then the Shadowlands would start to deteriorate and fall apart”

“If you hate it so much, why don’t you do it yourself?”

“I can’t leave the Maw, without me being here, the souls in this domain would escape. Causing more damage to the already weak balance.” He stopped his pacing and focused his attention on her. “You on the other hand, with my power in the living, the Void Lord won’t see it coming.”

There was still a question that remained unanswered.

“Why me?”

“I’ve been watching you.” The Jailer said again. “Former Ranger General of Quel’thalas. Banshee Queen and leader of the Forsaken.” He took a step closer to her. “Your expertise in battle and your strategic mind is one of the best in Azeroth. The Forsaken, all admire you and are loyal to you since you freed them from the Lich King’s control.”

“Your reasons are understandable, but why would I want to do it? It seems like such a complicated task you want me for. And I already told you I have no desire to live anymore”

The laugh of the Jailer sounded sardonic and almost sinister.

“Because you care.” One more step closer to her. “You made sure every Forsaken would feel comfortable with their new state. You took special care with your dark rangers. The most loyal to you, including that human Nathanos. You care deeply for them; I may suggest because you knew them in life. A family of sorts you found in them.”

Sylvanas’ fists tightened at her sides, and her jaw clenched baring her fangs at the mockery tone in the Jailer’s voice.

“But even with them by your side, you still care for your sisters, always carrying that pendant your sister gave you. Thinking about your little sister even when she hadn’t tried to reach you” He took a step closer, only one feet and half distancing them. “I know you’d do anything to protect all of them. I already know what you want.” He laughed again. “But I’ll ask anyway. Sylvanas Windrunner, will you help me?” He was enjoying taunting her, and that made her angrier.

Ire cursed through her, because everything the Jailer said was right. Including the answer that left between her teeth.

“Yes…”

The Jailer smiled victorious and without warning, he stretched an arm and with his index finger touched the space where Sylvanas clavicles intercepted. Soon a burning pain spread from that point to the rest of her body. Making her stumble backwards a few steps, then double over and fall to her hands and knees.

“What…?” Her voice was strained and in pain, almost sounding like a whimper.

“Your time here has reached its end. You must return to the living” The Jailer mentioned as soon as the pain started to fade away.

“What have you done to me?” Sylvanas was struggling to stand up, but her voice sounded angry.

“I’ve given you the power of death. Once you return to the living world, you must train the power to be able to control it.”

Before she could ask more questions, nine Valkyr appeared next to them.

“These Valkyr were freed from Arthas hold, they’d like to serve you” The Valkyr nodded their agreement. “Take her back” The Jailer commanded.

“Wait-”

Sylvanas couldn’t finish her sentence when she felt her soul being pull towards the living world.

-x-

Upon arriving to Ice Crown, they rapidly searched the area.

Their last stop was the Frozen Throne where they saw the new Lich King, and they too shared the disgust Sylvanas felt when she was there.

“She is not here…” Kalira was the first to say something.

With no body in sight, there might still be hope to find Sylvanas.

But the place where they were used to feel Sylvanas energy was empty. An unbearable emptiness.

A change in the wind and temperature surrounding them, and instantly the rangers pulled their arrows and turning around, pointed them to the intruders. There were nine Valkyr, seemingly unaffected to the danger the arrows presented.

“If you’re looking for Sylvanas Windrunner, she jumped off there” One Valkyr signaled the place where Sylvanas stood for the last time.

Devastation filled them at that, the disappearance of Sylvanas’ energy was a clue of what happened to her. But having to hear it made it real.

“You’re lying!” Clea yelled, her lower lip trembling and her eyes wet with restrained tears.

“We have no reason to lie to you” another Valkyr replied. “She ignored us when we tried to stop her.”

Clea and Velonara were the youngest among them, and the ones who admired Sylvanas the most. While living and in death, always trying to get compliments from the former General. So they were propense to act impulsively when Sylvanas was involved.

Before any of the two could say something, Kalira lowered her bow and raised a hand, making them lower their weapons as well and stay quiet. The oldest ranger was equally devastated, but had a better hold of her emotions.

“Did she…did she say something?” It was hard to get the words out, but she needed to know.

“No.” The Valkyr in the middle said calmly. “But she seemed tired and purposeless.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Each one of them trying to assimilate the information. A question in their minds.

_‘What now?’_

“She can’t be gone…can she?” Velonara mumbled with sorrow.

None of her fellow rangers were able to reply something, instead one of the Valkyr did.

“She won’t be for much longer” The answer earned her four incredulous looks.

“What do you mean?” Clea asked exasperated, with hope taking hold of her.

“Lady Windrunner still has something to do here. A mission only she can accomplish, and we’ll bring her back soon enough” The leader of the Valkyr said calmly.

“You can bring her back?” Anya asked hopefully, and they nodded.

“Then, why don’t you do it?” Clea said desperately.

“She still has something to deal with in the Shadowlands, when she’s ready to be brought back we’ll do it.”

There were many questions that the rangers wanted to ask, but they chose to remain in silence. If there was a chance to bring their queen back from death, they better not bother the ones that were capable of that.

The only thing they could do was wait patiently.

Kalira walked to the edge of the place where Sylvanas jumped off, looking at the saronite spikes and wondering what reasons Sylvanas had to jump. Soon Anya was by her side, looking at the horizon, no doubt with million questions in her mind as well. The cold air hitting their faces and threatening to remove their hoods.

Clea and Velonara were pacing impatiently around the Frozen Throne, they rather not look at the place that killed Sylvanas.

After minutes that seemed like hours, the Valkyr disappeared, making the four rangers stay alert to any movement.

Not a minute later, Sylvanas Windrunner was siting before them, taking various breaths of air that she didn’t need.

Clea and Velonara didn’t waste any second and throw themselves at their leader. Hugging her as if their lives depended on it.

“What the…?” Sylvanas was clearly taken by surprise. One moment she was recovering from her resurrection, and the next she was being squished to death. “Clea? Velonara?”

The rangers finally freed her and helped her stand up. Just then did Sylvanas noticed the rest of her rangers.

Sylvanas turned to see Anya and Kalira, they seemed to want to throw themselves at her and hug her too, but stop short in their tracks. The position of their ears reflected the happiness they felt at seeing her, and the smiles they shared seemed to be relieved ones.

“What are you doing here?” Sylvanas finally asked, confusion evident in her features.

“Your energy…it was gone…” Kalira said with her ears dropping in sadness, the other shared the same expression.

The silence stretched after the acknowledge of her attempted suicide.

“I can only image what you were thinking Sylvanas, but I feel as if I should remind you of what you did for us” Anya said with seriousness in her tone. “You freed us of that excuse of prince’s control. You led us and managed to secure a place among the Horde. You are our savior.” The ranger said with a tone that left no room to debate. “Even more than that, you’re our family.”

“She’s right. You’re our sister Sylvanas.” Kalira added with the same resolute as Anya. “So, please, don’t do anything too serious without talking to us. I know it’s your life, but you have such a strong impact in a lot of us.”

“You may want to ignore it, but you are dear to most of our people. If you die, we all will be so sad and devastated.” Clea said with a tremble in her voice.

“It might be too much to ask of you, given the things you’ve been through. But, we can’t help how much we care for you.” Velonara mumbled and looked straight to Sylvanas eyes. “You are the only one that could lead us. There is no point in the Forsaken if you’re not there.”

“My rangers” Sylvanas sighed and schooling her features she continued “I still believe you deserve a much better leader.” She held a hand up to stop the protest of her rangers. “But, as long as you’d want me to lead, I will” the rangers expressions changed, similar smiles on their faces. “Now, a new threat is upon us. Will you help me stop it?”

“Yes, my Queen.” They said in unison.

Sylvanas smiled satisfied and turned around to lead them away of the Frozen throne. Her cloak blowing with the wind.

For a moment the Dark Rangers where brought back in time, to where they followed Sylvanas in battle at the doors of Silvermoon.

.

_The scourge had advanced to be almost at the first door, all because of a traitor inside Silvermoon. But it was too late to do something about it._

_It was too late to save the city, but Sylvanas would not fall without a fight. She was Ranger General, and she would fight until her last breath. Every second she fought meant a chance for a citizen to escape through the portals in Silvermoon._

_She would give her people as much time as she could. It was her duty, and she didn’t intent to fail them._

_Explaining her plan of defense to her rangers was simple, they all were ready. Sylvanas gave them the chance to escape if they desired, but they all refused. They would fight by her side._

_“The scourge is upon our beloved city. They won’t hesitate to kill the innocents. The only thing in their path is us.” Sylvanas said firmly. “It’ll be our last battle; will you help me protect our people?”_

_“Yes, my General!” They all replied with the same resolution._

_Sylvanas smiled proudly and walked ahead of them, towards the field where they would try to stop the scourge advance. The rangers close behind her._

_._

They followed her back then.

And they’ll follow her to any battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthas was dead.

She knew it was just a matter of time; the Lich King had to fall in order to achieve peace. She knew that, but it still was a shock to actually hear the news.

Arthas, the boy who showed her his favorite candy stores in Lordaeron. The boy who would tell her funny stories to cheer her up when she missed her parents.

Her first love.

Looking at the locket in her hands, she cried. It wasn’t out of love; she had long moved on from her young love. No, Jaina cried because she didn’t save him. The locket that was returned to her only proved that some part of the kind boy still lived. But she hadn’t been able to help him.

Maybe if she had done more, if she had insisted-

It didn’t matter anymore; it was too late now.

Varian didn’t understand her tears, and she didn’t feel like explaining herself. With clumsy fingers, she hurried and removed the tears from her face.

The King was eyeing her warily, and she gave him a stare of her own. Finally, Varian looked away and started commanding a soldier nearby.

Jaina took a deep breath, and steeled her features.

It wasn’t time to mourn, she had more important matters to attend.

-x-

Several weeks after the fall of the Lich King, and Jaina couldn’t seem to find time to rest. Not that she was keen on wanting to sleep, but Pained and Kinndy were starting to glare at her frequently because of the dark circles under her eyes.

Jaina couldn’t help it, after the events of the corruption of the Emerald Dream, she was afraid of closing her eyes. Terrified to be back and trapped in those nightmares. But her body was begging for some rest, and her bodyguard seemed about to just tie Jaina to a bed and force her to sleep.

Right at that moment, Jaina could feel Pained’s glare in the back of her head. The mage sighed and kept writing a missive with important information. The Horde would soon be at Theramore’s door and she was going to defend it at all costs.

“I need to do these for Theramore, I know you understand” Jaina said calmly, tired of her friend’s glare.

“You will be at the front of the battle, if you’re not rested you will fall.” Pained replied with reprimand in her voice.

“I know, I know, I’ll rest once I finish these.”

She knew Pained was right, as a mage she would need large amounts of mana for battle. If her body wasn’t well rested, she could be a liability instead of a reinforcement to the field.

“You should go ahead and get some rest, Pained”

The night elf huffed in annoyance.

“I’ll go when you do, lady Proudmoore.”

“I know you were training with some of the soldiers earlier, you must be exhausted.” Jaina muttered quietly, and before the elf could say something, she added quickly “I promise once a finish these letters I’ll go to bed.”

The mage turned her head and looked at her bodyguard, showing the sincerity in her eyes. Pained narrowed her gaze, and after a few seconds she sighed tiredly.

“Well then, have a good night Lady Proudmoore.”

“You too.”

Half an hour later and Jaina was sealing the last letter in its envelope. Her mind was so tired she was starting to see blurry. She was about to give in her tiredness and close her eyes, when the candle on her desk flickered slightly, and seconds later its flames extinguished completely. Soon, black mist filtrated inside the room and gathered in front of her desk, acquiring a corporeal form.

With her staff a few paces away from her, Jaina quickly invoked a spear of ice and shot at her invader as a distraction. Trying to gain time and get her staff.

The form of Sylvanas Windrunner easily dodged the attack and in quick moves, stepped in front of the mage and held her hands in her own, restraining her movements.

“Calm down Lady Proudmoore, I’m not here to fight you.”

Dim light of the moon filtered through one of her windows, giving her enough light to scan the banshee’s face. Jaina narrowed her eyes, searching for any sign of a lie, but found none. She relaxed slightly and Sylvanas smiled, releasing her hands.

“What do you want banshee?” Jaina was quick to put some space between them, never taking her eyes off the elf.

“Warn you.”

“What?” Jaina was unconsciously rubbing the spot in her wrist where Sylvanas had touched her.

“You still have time to evacuate your city. Whatever Garrosh is planning, you’re underestimating him.” Sylvanas said softly.

Jaina huffed in disbelief and crossed her arms.

“Why should I trust you, for all I know you are doing what your Warchief commanded you”

“He’s not my Warchief. Garrosh’s just a pathetic excuse of an orc with a madness desire for power.” Sylvanas sneered in disgust. “I want him to be Warchief as much as you do, but that’s not the point.”

Jaina arched an eyebrow and Sylvanas rolled her eyes.

“Stubborn mage” the elf mumbled under her breath, but Jaina heard her clearly, making her frown. “Look Proudmoore, I don’t know what his plan is, he didn’t tell any of us, but for what I could see, you’re doing what he wanted. You’ve gathered a strong force to fight him, but he’s smiling as if he already won.”

Sylvanas’ words made her think for a moment, but her weariness of the elf was still present.

“Why would you help us? What do you win from giving this information?”

Jaina was expecting an eyeroll, or a huff, but instead Sylvanas’ face sobered and her eyes hardened.

“You must live, harder battles will be fought where you’ll be needed.”

“What? What are you talking ab-?”

Jaina stopped talking when Sylvanas swayed slightly where she stood. The mage scanned the banshee’s form for the first time, noticing a slight tremble on her body.

“You’re hurt” Jaina stated frowning.

“I’m fine.” Sylvanas voice was sharp, a sneer on her face.

The mage’s frown deepened and a rebuttal was at the tip of her tongue, when she noticed Sylvanas’ twitching her ears in one direction.

“Think about what I told you lady Proudmoore.”

With those last words, Sylvanas turned in her less corporeal form and left through the window. It all happened in seconds, not giving Jaina time to do something. Half minute later, Pained was entering the room, sword in hand and ready to attack.

“Lady Proudmoore, I heard something break.” The night elf eyed the shattered ice on the floor wearily, and then focused on Jaina. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Sylvanas’ words were troubling, but Jaina sighed and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, it was nothing.”

-x-

She should have listened. But how could she trust in the words of the Banshee Queen, all Jaina knew about the elf was what she heard. A heartless ruler who didn’t care for others. Even Vereesa wasn’t sure how Sylvanas was after her dead.

Even then, she should have prepared a backup plan in case something happened.

But after winning the first attack from the horde, she lowered her guard. Terrible mistake.

She should have listened to Sylvanas’ warning. Now it was too late to do something.

Jaina’s eyes were fixed on the mana bomb about to fall on her city. Impotence coursing through her body, same as her hate for the orc commanding the Horde.

Rhonin had opened a portal and was helping people escape through it. He was helping, while she was frozen on her spot a few meters away from him. Her eyes didn’t seem to be able to part from the bomb on the sky.

Her father was right, and because she didn’t want to hear him, her beloved city was going to fall.

“Jaina come on!” Rhonin yelled her name from afar.

The bomb was falling.

“I failed them…” Jaina mumbled brokenly. “I failed all of them…”

She closed her eyes, ignoring the pleas from her friend for her to move to the portal.

Suddenly her skin felt a familiar coldness, the same as the night Sylvanas appeared on her office. Jaina opened her eyes, and was met with the red ones of the banshee.

Red eyes that only reflected compassion, as if she understood what Jaina was being trough.

“Sylvanas…what are you-?”

The archer didn’t give her time to talk, she lifted the mage in her arms and with long strides run to the open portal. Rhonin clumsy steps following behind them.

Jaina’s confused gaze wandered up, having a clear sight of the falling bomb.

_‘We’re not going to make it…’_

The thought crossing her mind was shot down when the black mist around Sylvanas started to envelop her body.

Jaina could only stare at what was happening. The mist covering them, the portal still a pair of meters away, and then the brightness of the explosion.

The bomb arrived before they were trough the portal, the blast sending them to the other side of it.

.

Jaina awoke to her ears buzzing and a felling of numbness al around her body and mind.

Blinking a few times, she started to regain her senses. Noticing first the pain coursing trough her veins. As if her mana was burning inside of her. She groaned at the unbearable feeling,

With difficulty she managed to sit up, her eyes wandering around the unknown surroundings. The place seemed an island near Theramore, its rocky constitution making it not livable.

The few people that managed to escape before the bomb where some meters away, all of them looking sorrowful, not even noticing where they were. Jaina’s heart ached at the sight.

“Shit…” Sylvanas groaned in pain behind her.

Jaina turned around and saw the archer on her knees, the mist around her moving in irregular patterns. Then Sylvanas was throwing up, dark blood painting the rocks beneath her.

“Sylvanas! You used it too much again!” A dark Ranger appeared running to help her leader.

“I’m fine…” Sylvanas grumbled inconvincibly.

“No, you’re not!” The ranger chastised her leader while helping her get up. Taking one of Sylvanas’ arms around her shoulders to offer support.

Soon the both undead elves started bickering, Sylvanas claiming she could walk on her own, and her ranger refusing to let her go.

Even with the bizarre interaction happening before her eyes, Jaina’s mind was still a little numb to react to it.

Her distant eyes wandered around, her mind getting clearer by the minute. Soon a realization hit her.

“Where’s Rhonin? He was behind us, where is he-?” She managed to stand up, ignoring the pain of her body. Her eyes never stopped searching for her friend.

“Lady Proudmoore-” Sylvanas started but Jaina cut her sentence.

“No! He was behind us!” With her mind a lot clearer she knew what Sylvanas was trying to say, but she refused to accept it.

The former Ranger General sighed, and with her emotions running out of control, Jaina got infuriated by it.

“Why did you even save me?!” Jaina demanded with her gaze zeroed on Sylvanas.

“You’re too important to die.” Sylvanas voice was calm, at her side her ranger was with the same expressionless face.

“What the hell does that even mean?” The mage clenched her fists, she was overwhelmed with so many emotions, and the uncertainty was making her angrier.

Sylvanas opened her mouth, but upon seeing over the mage’s shoulder she closed it immediately. Her ranger already preparing to leave. Jaina saw their movements and was about to demand answers again, but Sylvanas beat her to it.

“You’re a not thinking clearly Lady Proudmoore, and I’m afraid the answer you want needs to be told when you’re in your right mind.”

Before Jaina could react, a portal opened behind the undead elves, and in second it closed with them gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you liked today's chapter n.n  
> I already know what I want this fic to be like, so I'll try to update every week.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, It inspires me and makes me so happy.  
> Anyway, see you next week :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished writing this chapter. I'm so tired right now, but I hope I was able to write something good.  
> Anyway, I said I was going to update weekly, but I'm such a procrastinator :c  
> I wanted to post this chapter before it was tuesday, but according to my country's clock it's already 12:35 a.m. of tuesday. Ahhh, I'm so frustrated right now, I guess it must be an effect of being so sleepy and tired.  
> I think I'm rambling now, did I say I was tired?  
> Just ignore me...I get kind of crazy when I'm sleepy.  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy today's chapter n.n

_“-vanas…”_

Everything was dark. Her body ached, she felt weak and her mind in a haze.

“Sylvanas!”

Someone was calling her name, no, it was more than one person.

“Sylvanas, wake up!”

Forcing her body to obey, her eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light of the day. It was so bright.

“What happened…?” Her throat was dry, making it painful to speak, but she ignored it.

Adjusting to the light, she could observe her surroundings. Kalira and Velonara were kneeling by her side, looking very worried and relieved at the same time. Not far behind them, Sylvanas could recognize her Valkyr, watching her carefully.

“That rat Godfrey attacked you!” Velonara exclaimed showing her fangs in anger.

Her memories came flooding like a broken dam.

The attack on Gillneas, the worgen curse, the blight, Garrosh and Cromush-

Sylvanas groaned at the headache the rushed information was causing her. She was overwhelmed, but there was still a question in her mind.

With the help of her rangers she was able to get on her feet, although feeling weak. Coming back from death had taken a toll on her body.

“How did you bring me back?” she finally asked while moving an arm, trying to endure the pain.

“The Valkyr…” Kalira started saying, and directing her gaze to them. “Annhylde said she’d take your place in the Shadowlands so you could be here again…”

Sylvanas was surprised with the new information, and quickly moved her eyes to her remaining Valkyr. They looked as impassive as usual, but Sylvanas could feel their sorrow by her connection with them.

The former General walked to them.

“I’m sorry…” she said in a whisper.

The sorrow was still present, but it had lessened slightly. Sylvanas new she couldn’t do much more, but she’d take what she could. And with a determination in her eyes she looked at the Valkyr.

“Her sacrifice won’t be wasted.”

-x-

It seemed peace wanted to elude Azeroth.

War after war was been fought, and it was slowly escalating. Soon, it’d be Alliance against horde again.

Sylvanas was getting sick of having to follow Garrosh lead. It was enough knowing the Void was about to start its plan, and having to deal with a mad orc wasn’t something she enjoyed. But there was nothing she could do about it.

The only thing that was in her control, was focusing on the Void. Her scouts were already investigating where the Void would make its move. Besides that, she already started training with the power the Jailer gave her.

It was harder than she imagined.

The first time she tried to use it, she lost control and almost killed herself. Her body wasn’t strong enough to be a vessel of the power.

Sylvanas was getting better at pretending to be fine, wanting to avoid the worried glances her rangers would give her whenever she wavered on her feet.

No, she was fine, she could endure it. She had to.

All she needed was more practice, a stronger body. With that in mind, she’d go to train at the deeper part of the woods around Lordaeron. Afar from the city, afar from everyone. There was no reason to put her rangers in danger.

.

This time, her steps led her to a clearing. Its waters were barely deep, but still there were some fish swimming in it.

The banshee knelt on the edge, placing her hands above the water, and then started releasing the magic. Covering all of the water’s surface with it.

She could feel every life in the water, every fish and their movements. The magic started to filtrate the water, and spread to its deepest part. It was at that point where her hands started shaking.

Death magic, as the Jailer called it, was something so easy to liberate. The hard part was controlling it, because if left freely, it would kill everything in its path.

Sylvanas had to manage to control the magic, she needed to use it without killing anyone.

Concentrating, she managed to envelop a fish with the magic, and moved it to another part of the water without killing it.

The Banshee Queen finally released the animal and retreated the magic to her. A tired sigh escaped her lips, while her body slumped backwards. She fell on her back, legs and arms extended, leaving her eyes looking at the starry sky.

She recognized the constellation, and without noticing, one of her hands extended into the air, towards the sky.

“Cassiopeia…”

.

_A punch was aiming for her face, she evaded and counterattacked with a grin, but didn’t notice the kick at her abdomen. It sent her backwards, making her fall hard on the floor._

_She groaned in pain, and her ears flicked at the giggles coming from the side. Sylvanas was quick to glare at her little sister for laughing at her expense._

_“Come on little moon, you should be cheering me!” Sylvanas exclaimed indignated._

_“Sorry Sylv” The eight-year-old replied quickly, changing her giggles for a determined face. “You can do it Lady Moon, beat that fool!” the kid cheered happily._

_“You know I’m your sister too, right Vereesa?” Alleria said crossing her arms and scolding her baby sister._

_“You have Lirath to cheer you, he’s little Sun after all” Sylvanas said with humor in her voice, getting up and cleaning the dirt off her pants._

_The three sisters looked over at where their little brother was happily playing with a butterfly. Obviously the two-year-old was totally oblivious to his sisters’ match, the butterfly was more fun for him._

_Alleria scoffed, Sylvanas and Vereesa laughed at that._

_“Are you laughing at Alleria’s expense again?” An older elf appeared dragging a dead deer with a hand, and holding her bow with the other._

_“Minn’da!” Vereesa was quick to ran to their mother, hugging her happily_

_“Always so energetic, my little Moon.” Lireesa said affectionally, and Vereesa smiled happily after releasing her mother. “Come now, the sun is setting and we need to make a fire. You’re old enough to learn, you ready?”_

_Vereesa’s eyes shone brightly and nodded enthusiastically._

_Sylvanas smiled at the sight of her sister so happy, and decided to help her mother with the deer, remembering the time she learnt to make a fire on her own._

_Alleria on her part picked Lirath on her arms, bouncing him slightly. The little boy giggled happily at his sister, and Alleria sat down not too far from her mother, with Lirath on her lap facing her._

_“You have to cheer for me next time little Sun, you and I are a team, otherwise the Moons will win.” Alleria was talking in whisper to the little boy. “Next time, cheer Lady Sun, okay?”_

_“Lady Sun!” the boy exclaimed._

_“Yes, like that.” Alleria tickled him and the kid giggled more._

_“Lady Sun!” Lirath kept chanting._

_Lireesa smiled, Sylvanas and Vereesa giggled at the conversation between Alleria and Lirath._

_It didn’t take long for Vereesa to lit the fire, her family cheering and complimenting her, Sylvanas the louder of them all._

_With the fire started, the sun no longer in sight, Lireesa prepared a meal with her daughters’ help. The deer was big enough to satisfy her energetic children._

_When the food was ready, as usual, Sylvanas and Alleria started fighting over who gets the bigger portion of meat. Vereesa rooting for Sylvanas, and Lirath chanting Lady Sun over and over again._

_Lireesa was used to those little fights, her kids could be a handful most of the time, but she loved them very much._

_“Come now kids, I sliced the pieces the same way.”_

_“I’m not a kid.” Sylvanas replied frowning._

_“You’re fourteen.” Alleria deadpanned._

_“And you eighteen, big deal” Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “I’m almost your height anyway, what does that say about you, miss ‘I’m not a child’?” the mockery in her tone was evident, Vereesa didn’t contain her giggles._

_“You little sh-” Alleria was about to finish her sentence when she noticed the death glare her mother was sending her. “little sister of mine…” she finished lamely and Sylvanas laughed._

_“Alright kiddos, the food is getting colder.” Lireesa said before another argument started between her daughters._

_Sharing a food with their family was something they loved so much. With Lireesa having to attend her duties as Ranger General, those moments were scarce. But every time she had time, she would take her children to the forest of Quel’thalas and teach them everything they wanted._

_So, every trip they made to the forest, they would cherish deeply._

_._

_Having finished their meal, they were getting ready to sleep._

_“Minn’da, I’m ready to be a Ranger.” Sylvanas said suddenly._

_“We’ve talked about it Sylvanas, you’re still young to start the formal training.”_

_“But I’m a good hunter, tracker and almost as good as Alleria in fighting.” Sylvanas whined._

_“She’s kind of have a point there.” Alleria said and shrugged when Lireesa glared at her._

_“I’m not saying your abilities are not enough, you’re a very talented girl Sylvanas, I’m sure you’ll achieve great things. But you have to know when it’s your turn, right now you’re still young, okay?”_

_“Yes Minn’da.”_

_Sylvanas ears dropped in sadness and resignation, Vereesa’s did the same, she always felt sad when Sylvanas did._

_Lireesa sighed tiredly, trying to come up with something to cheer her daughters. She looked up at the sky, and smiled when an idea hit her._

_Under the curious eyes of her children, Lireesa made their beds, so that all of them were together, as a big bed instead of four different ones._

_“What are you doing Minn’da?” Vereesa asked confused._

_“Just get in your designated spots, I’ll be there in a second.”_

_Her children did as told, leaving the middle space empty for their mother. Lireesa went to put out the fire and then returned to lay on the middle of her made up bed. Alleria and Sylvanas were at her sides, Alleria cradling Lirath on her chest, and Vereesa glued to Sylvanas’ other side._

_“Now, my beautiful children, look at the sky.”_

_They followed their mother’s instruction, and focused their eyes on the starry sky. Lireesa extended a hand towards the sky and signaled some stars._

_“Do you see over there? That’s a constellation that can be seen by the Eastern Kingdoms only.” The eyes of her children were eyeing said constellation with rapt attention. “Its name is Cassiopeia.”_

_“Cassiopeia…” Vereesa mumbled in awe._

_“If you ever travel to Kalimdor, you won’t be able to see the full constellation, but you’d still be able to see that star at the end, Caph.”_

_Lireesa started explaining more about the stars, while her kids listened in wonder. And, one by one they started to fall asleep._

_First was Lirath, soothed by his mother voice he was the first to fall. A few minutes left Vereesa was the next to fall asleep, curled happily at Sylvanas’ side. Then, giving into her tiredness Alleria was next. Leaving only Lireesa and Sylvanas awake._

_“You know I love you, right?” Lireesa whispered softly, caressing Sylvanas’ head tenderly._

_“I know minn’da, I love you too.”_

_“Good…” The Ranger General closed her eyes and due to her tiredness, fell asleep within seconds of closing her eyes._

_Sylvanas extended her hand towards the sky, as her mother did when explaining the stars. Her eyes blinking slowly, as sleep started to claim her as well._

_“Cassiopeia…” she mumbled quietly._

_._

She let her hand fall at her side, the memories still fresh on her mind. The marks under her eyes burning, as if the tears that left them were falling again.

It had been a while since she thought of her family. Wondering yet again if Vereesa still misses her, or if her sister sees her as a monster as well as the rest of Azeroth.

The banshee got on her feet quickly, shutting down that thought. She didn’t have time to dwell on the past. The future of Azeroth was on the line, she couldn’t let weakness into her mind.

“My lady, someone’s coming.” Agatha said appearing behind her.

As her Valkyr warnings was said, seconds later Kalira made her presence known in the clearing.

“What is it?” Sylvanas asked at the annoyed face of her ranger.

“Garrosh is calling for a meeting of all faction leaders.”

-x-

It wasn’t really her problem. But Sylvanas couldn’t shake the bad feeling she felt. She knew Garrosh’s plan was going to end badly.

Attacking Theramore was sure to have terrible consequences, she knew that. But no matter what she said to the orc, he just wouldn’t see past his big ego. He was planning something, and seemed very confident of his plans.

Sylvanas just couldn’t shake that whatever he planned; it would have terrible consequences.

So, Sylvanas was quick to fortify Lordaeron. While Garrosh planned his own attack on Theramore, Sylvanas was preparing her city to be able to defend itself from an attack from the Alliance.

But, no matter how ready her city and soldiers were, she still couldn’t shake that dreading feeling.

Her mind was not calm, as Ranger General, she always trusted her gut. She knew she had to do something; she just couldn’t figure out what.

.

With her mind not completely focused, Sylvanas lost control of the Death Magic when training. She killed all the animals within a twenty-meter radius. Besides that, her body couldn’t handle the large amount of energy and collapsed on her knees, coughing blood on the dirt.

“Shit…” cursing while still coughing, her thoughts wandered to a certain mage.

Jaina Proudmoore, a prodigy in magic, a genius of sorts. How she made using magic seem so easy.

And then it hit her.

Jaina was one of the most powerful mage on all Azeroth, she would sure be a strong ally against the Void. They’d need her to fight it. But, if Garrosh’s plan succeeded they would lose a great advantage.

Sylvanas couldn’t let that happen.

“Signe.” She called and instantly the Valkyr appeared by her side.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Open a portal to Theramore please.”

“As you wish.”

-x-

Sylvanas couldn’t help to be annoyed at seeing Jaina using magic so easily. But she didn’t dwell on that for more than a second, she went to speak to Proudmoore for a reason.

She expected the distrust, Jaina Proudmoore would not still be alive if she trusted easily after all. But it was still somewhat annoying to having to deal with a stubbornness such as Jaina’s. And to make it worse, the ruler of Theramore noticed her weakened state.

Sylvanas loathed showing weakness, she had an entire faction of people depending on her, she couldn’t show weakness.

Fortunately, she could make a quick escape after hearing the hurried footsteps approaching the room.

Her objective was fulfilled.

-x-

Sylvanas should have expected it.

Jaina didn’t knew her after all, she didn’t have reasons to trust a word she said.

The portal her Valkyr made for her closed behind her back, and her eyes scanned the city as fast as they could. Searching for the golden hair of certain mage.

It wasn’t hard to find.

Sylvanas moved quickly, she didn’t have much time, the bomb was already falling.

“I failed them…I failed all of them…” the broken voice of the mage reached her ears.

Her mind going to the day she said similar words in a battle she lost. In the edges of her mind, seeing how her body followed orders of someone she hated. Killing the people she was supposed to protect. _She failed them._

Her legs stopped right in front of Jaina, and when her blue eyes opened, Sylvanas could see all the emotions she once felt. She knew how painful it was.

There were no words she could say to make Jaina feel better, the only thing that could bring relieve her of her pain was only dead.

For a moment the banshee hesitated, the pain the mage was feeling would change her forever. Sylvanas knew that very well. If she saved Jaina, then she would be making her pain last longer. But, at the same time, if she didn’t save the mage, Azeroth might as well be doomed.

_‘I’m sorry little mage, but you’re too important to die.’_

With renew determination, Sylvanas carried Jaina towards the portal Rhonin had opened. Even when her body was still recovering from using too much of the magic, Sylvanas didn’t hesitate to envelop Jaina in the protection of the magic.

She didn’t want to give more pain to the mage, the loss Jaina felt was enough.

.

Her body was aching everywhere. The pain so strong she would’ve been whimpering if not for it to be already throwing up blood.

Kalira was by her side in an instant, she had accompanied her to Theramore to help them. She had escaped the city after helping some citizens, and was waiting for Sylvanas to appear.

The former Ranger General was glad her ranger was unharmed, but that didn’t mean she was going to accept her help.

“I can walk on my own.” Sylvanas said stubbornly.

“No, you can’t. I’m literally carrying half your weight right now.” Kalira replied without letting go.

“You’re overreacting.” Sylvanas huffed trying to remain in her feet for her own.

“And you’re acting like a stubborn child, just stay still.”

Sylvanas was about to said something when she heard Jaina’s voice.

“Where’s Rhonin? He was behind us, where is he-?”

Sylvanas didn’t know what to say, first of all, Jaina’s hair had changed and she knew the mage hadn’t notice it yet. And then, there was the matter of her brother in law. If she had had a little more strength, she would’ve saved him as well, but she had only been able to protect Jaina and part of herself.

“Lady Proudmoore…” she tried but it was in vain.

Jaina was still in shock, and her emotions were out of her control.

Sylvanas tried to calm her a bit, but the mage was in no right mind and seem to be far from it. At her side Kalira just waited for her instructions. She could also feel Aghata behind her, ready to open a portal at her command.

But she didn’t want to leave Jaina like that, knowing the pain the mage was feeling. Sylvanas wanted to help her.

However, the decision was made for her when her eyes catch sight of Kalecgos above Jaina’s shoulder.

“You’re a not thinking clearly Lady Proudmoore, and I’m afraid the answer you want needs to be told when you’re in your right mind.”

The portal opened and Kalira got through it with her. The last thing Sylvanas saw was the ire in the blue eyes of Jaina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it before...  
> Yes, I kept alive most of the Valkyr, I just like them very much and don't see them as just a chance for Sylvanas to stay alive. I really believe they also have feelings so...I'll most certainly avoid killing them in the future, unless is necessary...and yes, Sylvanas cares for her Valkyr, she has a heart!  
> Also, let Sylvanas be happy at least in her past Xd  
> See you next week...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I was able to finish the chapter on time Xd  
> It isn't too long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D  
> Also, before you start reading, I made some changes on the canon version of the story. I'm not a fan of Kalecgos and Jaina relationship, so, it doesn't exist on my fic .-.  
> Fanfiction is for us to do as we please XD  
> Anyway, I better stop rambling and leave you with today's chapter n.n

Dalaran library brought back many memories, but she ignored them all. There was no time to dwell on the past, with the book she needed already on her hands, all that was left to do was getting out of the library without getting detected.

When she was sure her path was clear, her body moved quietly trough the library. She was almost out the doors, when her legs stopped moving. Her eyes focused on a mirror.

It was a long time since she last saw herself in a mirror, and the reflection that stared back at her was completely different from the last time.

Her hair no longer blonde except for a small part of it, the dark circles under her eyes more prominent. But what stood out the most were her eyes.

Her eyes that once were full of hope and kindness, now were full of hatred and emptiness.

The sounds of steps not too far from where she was, made her resume her steps and leave the library.

With the book and the Focusing Iris, the Horde would pay for their crimes. That was all that mattered.

-x-

Jaina was so close to her objective. The only thing in her mind was that Ogrimmar was right in front of her. She would find justice for Theramore, even if it was by her own hand.

They would drown, all of them that followed Garrosh. The wave was ready to be drop on the city.

But then Thrall appeared and tried to stop her.

_‘How dare him show his face to me?’_

Jaina thought bitterly at the sight of the orc. She knew he was responsible for appointing Garrosh as Warchief. He was also to be blamed.

Her mind was in a haze, the only coherent thoughts were ones to tell her to kill all who dared stop her.

He was no match for her, now even less when she had the Focusing Iris.

Jaina was ready to kill him, he was already on the floor defeated, only waiting for the final blown. When a second person made an appearance.

Blue eyes met red ones.

“Sylvanas…” For a moment she hesitated. The elf had saved her life, she had warned her about Garrosh.

“You have to stop, Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas said in a calm voice.

The words caused something in Jaina to snap, she had hoped Sylvanas would understand. But instead the elf was trying to stop her. The frustration and anger were consuming her thoughts.

“No! He has to pay! All of them are guilty!” Jaina exclaimed, her ire and hate towards the Horde very noticeable.

“I know…” Sylvanas replied calmly, taking steps closer to the mage.

“You don’t understand…” Jaina shook her head. Tears of sadness and frustration started to cloud her vision, but she refused to let them fall.

“I understand more than you could imagine…I understand your pain Jaina…” the elf was close enough to be able to touch her if she wanted.

Jaina opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately. If she thought about it, maybe the only person in all Azeroth to understand her pain was in front of her.

“But they’re all guilty…” the mage tried to convince Sylvanas, but it sounded that she wanted to convince herself as well. “With this loss, the Horde will have to submit and the wars would end. It’s the right thing to be done.” Jaina said firmly.

“Maybe you’re right…the Alliance would win the war, and the Horde would be dismantled forever.” Sylvanas spoke looking directly at Jaina’s eyes, both of them ignoring the protests of Thrall. “But answer me this Lady Proudmoore, if you do this, what would make you different from Arthas Menethil?”

Jaina’s eyes opened in surprise at the mention of the once prince, her mouth opened to defend her actions, but soon closed it. The image of Arthas at Stratholme before slaughtering it, flashed across her mind. His words telling her it was the right thing to do. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those distant painful memories.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat and shame, as the wave dismantled without harming the city. Thrall heaved a sigh of relief, but a second later a portal opened behind him and Sylvanas kicked him through it. Leaving only her and Jaina there.

“What had I almost done?” Jaina said in a broken whisper.

Suddenly her body lost all of its strength, and her legs failed to support her weight. She was falling, but a pair of cold arms caught her in an embrace. Jaina was surprised by Sylvanas actions, but didn’t question the banshee’s motives.

“Where do you want to go, lady Proudmoore?” Sylvanas’ voice was gentle, and so were her movements in helping the mage carrying her weight.

Jaina then heard some hurried footsteps coming their way, and understood why Sylvanas wanted to get her out before that. She knew she had to leave Ogrimmar, but she just didn’t seem to be able to stand on her own. Her strength was coming little by little, and for the time being, she was putting a lot of her weight on Sylvanas. The elf didn’t seem to mind though.

“Home…” Jaina mumbled weakly.

The mage supposed that Sylvanas couldn’t possibly know where she meant, and was about to speak again when a portal opened and the archer led her through it.

“As you wish.” Sylvanas said quietly but Jaina heard perfectly.

.

Jaina let go of Sylvanas as soon as they were on the other side of the portal. Her legs trembled with exertion, but she managed to keep standing.

The ruins of what once was her proud city greeted her eyes.

“How-” Jaina cleared her throat and gave Sylvanas a baffled look. “How did you know I meant here?”

Sylvanas smiled kindly and turned her back to Jaina, to look at the city in front of them.

“I heard stories about Theramore” Sylvanas was talking in an even tone. “Stories about a young mage that lead the remaining survivors of the Eastern Kingdoms to Kalimdore. How she saved them and gave them a place to call home.” The elf turned to look at Jaina’s eyes. “I could only assume that the only home you meant was here, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina was quiet the whole time Sylvanas was speaking, but by the end of her speech, the tears were rolling down her cheeks again and she closed her eyes. Memories of her people talking happily in the streets of Theramore, children asking her to show them her magic, merchants giving her their products for free. Kinndy and Pained arguing over something trivial.

Theramore was her home, and she lost it.

The mage was startled when she felt a cold hand cleaning her face from the tears. She opened her eyes in surprise, coming face to face with Sylvanas.

“It’s okay Jaina, let it all out…”

The elf’s eyes were looking directly at her own, and she couldn’t help but feel exposed. As if Sylvanas could see right through her and into her soul. But, for some reason it didn’t make her fearful or uncomfortable. On the other hand, Jaina found herself relieved, relieved someone understood her pain. Someone that didn’t expect her to be fine after all she had loss.

So, Jaina did, she let the tears fall freely while holding onto Sylvanas tightly.

The former General didn’t say a word. She just let the mage cry her heart out, while enveloping her in her arms. Caressing the white hair from time to time when the sobs increased, offering as much comfort as she could.

After a while, Jaina reluctantly moved away from the embrace.

“Sorry, I-” she tried explaining herself, wiping the tears away from her face.

“You don’t have to apologize for having feelings Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas cut her before she said something else, and then turned around. “Now well, I suppose it’s time for me to leave.”

Before Sylvanas could call for her Valkyr, Jaina took a hold of her arm, stopping her movements.

“Wait-”

“Is there something you need from me, Lady Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked eyeing curiously at the young mage.

“No, that’s not it. I just-” Jaina seem to be having troubles with getting her thoughts in order.

Sylvanas waited patiently for Jaina to clear her mind and tell her what she wanted. An amused smile formed on her lips at the sight of the flustered mage.

Many questions wanted to leave Jaina’s lips, but wasn’t sure how many or if Sylvanas would even answer her. Sighing in frustration she made a decision and with renew determination looked at Sylvanas.

“Why did you come to stop me?”

“Why? Well, if you don’t remember, the Forsaken are part of the Horde. I couldn’t just let you destroy Ogrimmar, Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas couldn’t stop her smile from growing at Jaina’s glare.

“Stop lying.” Jaina groaned.

“As the Lady wishes.” Her smile was so big her fangs were showing, but then her expression turned serious. “If you had succeeded, you would have become a target for many people. You’re too important to be left to die by vengeful hands.”

“That again? You still haven’t answered what you meant with that.” Sylvanas opened her mouth to reply but Jaina was faster. “And before you give me the same excuse, I’m completely in my right mind at this moment. So, you have no reasons for not answering.”

“Very well my Lady, if you so wish to know, I’ll tell you what I know.” Jaina started to smile but Sylvanas held up a finger. “Under one condition.”

“What?” The mage narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“You cannot tell anyone what I tell you, not even your King.”

“What?” Jaina started to get suspicious and glared at the banshee.

“It is not the time for them to know. The dangers we will face are very intelligent, and I don’t plan to put Azeroth at risk just because you couldn’t keep it to yourself.”

At Sylvanas seriousness while mentioning Azeroth at risk, Jaina started to get worried.

The mage pondered her options for a moment.

If she didn’t accept, then Sylvanas would just leave, and she’d deal alone with whatever the danger was with Azeroth. And, there was the possibility that Sylvanas wouldn’t be able to protect Azeroth without help. Resulting on the destruction of their world.

On the other hand, if she accepted, then she would be working with someone from the Horde. Jaina would have to lie to Varian if it was necessary. And, there was the possibility that Sylvanas was lying and trying to trick her.

“So, what do you decide?”

The last time Sylvanas warned her about Garrosh, Jaina didn’t listen. She wasn’t planning on making the same mistake.

She’d trust Sylvanas.

“Tell me what you know.”

Sylvanas smiled with, what Jaina could tell was, relieve.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is not related with the story.  
> I have heard some alarming things happening in the USA, and I was wondering if you're okay...  
> I really hope you all are fine. I know I can't do much to help, and the helplessness is killing me.  
> All I'm able to do is write so you can distract yourselfs for a little while, and wish you the best.  
> .  
> PD: Happy pride's day to you all! Be proud of who you are and never change for what other people wish you to be.  
> With that said, best wishes for all of you n.n


End file.
